Natural Disaster Series: Before the storm
by FlamingGinger06
Summary: Join the childern of team RWBY, team JNPR, and others during their time at Beacon. My own future AU! This story will be for character development. Please review and tell me what I did wrong. RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH! I ONLY OWN MY ORIGIONAL OCS AND MY PLOT. R&R C
1. Bad Idea

**A/N: Remember, this story is about character building. When I make a sequal to this story, it will be more action based.  
This text is various things like A/N, time skips, etc.**

_This text is reading._

_This text will be a character's thoughts_

This text will be POV.

Chapter 1

Kyle POV

"This was a terrible idea."

"We heard you the first five times. Shut up already." Yasu said glaring at me.

"We are not that far in our training at Signal, and we have been sent into a Grim infested forest!" My voice had been increasing in volume while I was talking.

"Quiet!" One of the two huntresses said, "You will draw Grim towards us if continue to speak that loud."

"In other words, can it or die." The other huntress says with a grin," Besides, you guys have two trained huntresses with you!"

"That doesn't make me feel better or make this idea any less stupid" I sigh and look around at the other three students. There was Diamond, a girl with short white hair and silver eyes, Maya, a faunus with long, black hair, black cat ears, and a black tail with an orange tip, and Yasu, a guy with turquoise eyes and black hair with a lock of it pink.

Diamond was wearing a pink blouse "combat" skirt, a white jacket, and a belt. Every time I saw her she was wearing that jacket and belt. She also spent an hour telling me the difference between a regular skirt and "combat" skirt, when I asked her what one was. Maya was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black vest, and black pants. Her ears were twitching occasionally, and her tail was swishing back and forth nervously. Yasu was wearing a green T-shirt with a design of a lotus flower on it, a belt, and loose fitting pants.

This is probably the longest that I've ever been around these guys. I have seen them around before, but I have never talked to them that much. Despite that, almost everyone knew who they were. They were the children of some of the most famous huntresses and huntsmen.

"Okay. We are almost there." Speak of the devil.

I look at the two huntresses sent to do this. Yang Belladonna and Blake Belladonna, half of team RWBY, partners, and two of the huntresses I was talking about earlier. Their team and team JNPR were, and still are, the top two teams at Beacon. They may have graduated twenty years ago, but the scores their teams had at Beacon have still gone unbeaten. Those teams have done many things while they were active huntresses and huntsmen. Between both teams, they have discovered thirty-two new Grim, furthered the knowledge of how much aura someone can use at one time, found twelve substances that are now used in various medicines, improved human/ faunus relations, and somehow discovered a way for two women two have a biological child, without the use of artificial insemination.

Yang was currently flirting with Blake and not paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing. Blake was ignoring her and looking out for Grim. The four of us students were just walking in silence. After a while I take out an electric dust crystal and start tossing it up and down. After a few tosses, I take a minute to just look it over. It had been specially cut into a small cylinder. If it wasn't for the color, it could have been mistaken for some random coin. On one side of it, a lightning bolt had been engraved. My father's favorite quote had been etched into the other side. I read over for what must have been the millionth time. No matter what the situation is, you will never truly be alone. From the little I could remember about him, I always remember the advice and quotes he would tell my sister and I. Most of what he told us was things that we never thought that we would need to know.

I toss the crystal up one more time and accidently drop it. I pick it up, and I notice that it landed next to a four leaf clover. I pick the clover and remember someone telling me that if you find one that you are supposed to make a wish. _I wish that this stupid plant could bring my dad back to life._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 1 hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Diamond. Diamond?" I sigh as my train of thought is broken by Maya.

"Um… guys? Where is Diamond?" I look back to tell her that Diamond was right behind us. When I do look back, I notice that Maya was right. _Huh. I could have sworn that she was right behind us._

"I thought that she was following you." Well, I guess that Yasu was thinking the same thing as me.

"I thought that to. But do you see her here, Yasu?" She snaps at him

"No I don't. I don't know why you're-"

"Both of you shut up." I yell at them, "Hey, huntresses! We're missing someone."

"Who is missing?" Blake looks back while talking," Where did Diamond go?"

"We don't know."

"Okay." Yang says while turning to face us," We need to split up and search. Blake and I will search the right side of the forest. One of you guys will need to search on your own, while the other two search together."

"That is the worst idea that I have ever heard." I say shaking my head in disbelief.

"Normally I would go against this kind of plan" Blake begins," but it would be the quickest way to find her."

Before I can protest anymore, Yang grabs Blake's arm and drags her off to the right. I turn around to ask what the others think of this plan, only to see that they are already backtracking. _Great, I am in the middle of a Grim infested forest. Not only that, but I am also alone and in charge of looking for someone by myself._

"I am going to die out here." And with those encouraging words, I head to my left and start my search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 10 minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay she is not over here. I might as well head back and see if the others had better luck. Why am I talking to myself?" I am about to say something else, when a scream cuts through the air.

I start to run towards the source of the sound. As I run, I pull out my two shotguns, Tesla and Thunder. I hear another scream, but this one is followed be the sounds of Beowolves. I jump a log and land in a clearing. The first thing that I see is a lot of Beowolves. I quickly look at them, and I count about fourteen normal ones and an alpha. The next thing I see is Diamond standing at the far side of the clearing holding a large, white scythe. The Grim are advancing on her and I make my decision.

"Hey!" I shout as loud as I can as I raise Tesla and Thunder. I aim at the Beowolf closest to me and pull the trigger on Tesla. Half of that Beowolf's face is blown off. Needless to say, that got everyone's attention. The remaining fourteen Beowolves all turn towards me. I point Thunder at another Beowolf and manage to split its face open. That is when they charge. I am able to shoot and kill all of them besides the alpha. I point both of my guns at the alpha, making it stop. I pull both triggers at the same time.

*Click* I pull the triggers a few more times. *Click* *Click* *Click*

"God da-" I am cut off by the alpha slamming into me. I hit a tree and see the alpha charging in my direction. As I stand up the alpha reaches me, and it raises its claw. I scream out in pain as I feel three claws tear through me. The next thing I register is a very loud bang. I see the alpha collapse and Diamond standing behind it. Her scythe is aimed at were the alphas head was, with the tip of the scythe smocking. I look down at the alpha and see that its head is gone. I then fall forward onto my stomach. The last thing I see before I black-out, is four people interring the clearing, and Diamond rushing over to me.

**A/N: Okay a few thing here. First,this story takes place 24 years after the start of RWBY, while the first chapter thakes place 4 years before this story. Second, this chapter explanes how Kyle got his scares and a little about him and the other characters. Third, this event in this chapter is how Kyle became friends with Diamond and the other children. Forth, I will get into what happened to Kyles parents more later. Leave a review or PM me to let me know if you thought I made any mistakes, and, if it was because it was plot related, I will tell you why i did it. Edit: 3-27-2014, Special thanks to IX Raven for Betaing this story.**


	2. How did I get this far?

**Sorry about taking this long to update this story. I remembered that I still had not beaten pokemon x, so I have been grinding and trying to finish my RWBY theamed team. I also realized how much I hate the odds of breeding a female started. Oh, and if anyone wants, I will trade someone a Xerneas for a pokemon holding a houndoomite. I really want my mega Houndoom.**

**Same text meanings from last ch.**

**Chapter 2**

Adam POV

I never thought that I would make it this far. Between the facility, White Fang, and traveling I never thought that I would still be alive. Then there was the lack of professional schooling. But here I am, on my way to Beacon.

'Was there any doubt?' Jerome asked smugly

Oh yeah. Then there was the fact that six people constantly talking inside of my head that were slowly driving me insane.

'We all heard that dude.' Mitch said.

I sigh and shift around in my seat. This bus has very bad seats. It feels like I'm sitting on a brick. But since this was the only transportation I had to get to the airships, I shouldn't be complaining.

'You have every right to complain.' Ian stated. 'I mean you are a paying customer. They should be more considerate.'

'Adam,' Jerome began, 'why don't you let me take over for a while. That way you won't be uncomfortable, and I get to come out for a while. Everyone wins!'

'Oh no' I angrily state inside me head. 'Have you forgotten about what happened when I let you out last time? Ty, why don't you remind him?'

'Okay Adam. Jerome, when you were let out last time, five people were sent to the hospital, you caused over $200 in property damage, and one person died.' Ah Ty, I can alwaysrely on you to back me up.

'Okay first, I thought that those five people were a part of the White Fang. Second, that damage was to, what I thought was, a White Fang hideout. Third, that guy had it coming. Fourth, you are still hung up on that? It happened like five months ago, let it go.

'Jerome it was last week' Ty corrects him.

'How did that guy have it coming? All he did was ask you a question.' Jason asks.

'He was an idiot, and a jag! That is reason enough' Jerome really gets on my nerves sometimes.

'Jerome, 'I began,' burying an axe in someone's forehead is not the proper response to them asking you where they could find headlight fluid.' My voice had been growing loader, and by this point I was yelling inside my head.

'Yes it is! I couldn't take the chance of him reproducing. The world has enough stupid people.' The only part of what he said that I agree with was the last part.

'Biggums, why didn't you just chop off his balls?' Why did Mitch always have to take Jerome's side?

'And let him live? He would no longer be a man! I'm not that cold. That would be worst then living as a fish, like Q.' Oh here we go.

'I am not a fish!' Quinton responds taking the bait[A/N].

'Dude, you breathe underwater. You were born underwater[A/N]. Face it. You're a fish.' Ian why must you cause more problems?

'Wait!' Jason, I hope that you are trying to break this up. 'If Quinton is a fish, and we all are the same person, doesn't that mean you guys are fishes too?' Jason, why?

'You're right Jason! I can't live as a fish. Suicide is the only option.'

'Oh no Jerome. You are not going to kill all of us just because of some joke.' Why do I have to say this once a week?

Finally, the bus stops. I stand up and exit the bus. Well there they are the airships that take us to Beacon. As I enter, I take a look around at the other new students. I see a group of two guys and three girls, a monkey faunus stealing someone's dust, a rabbit faunus standing next to some ginger girl, a guy in wearing a miners hat, and a girl in a red dress. I decide to take the open seat in between the guy with a miner hat and the girl in a dress.

'Hey Adam?' Jason asks

'Yes, Jason.' I decide that I should see what he wants.

'Don't look now, but that girl over there is checking us out.'

'What? Where?' I start looking back and forth trying to see what he is talking about.

'Twelve o' clock, next to the girl with blue hair.'

'The faunus?'

'No. The other one.'

'The blond?'

'Yes, that one.'

'Well she is pretty cute.' I say taking a look at the girl. She has blond hair that is put up into a pony tail, emerald eye, an orange armor piece that stops at her shoulders and waist, and an orange armor piece that stats were the top piece stopped and ends at her ankles. She looked tall too. She stood about a head above the rest of her group.

'Why wouldn't she be looking at us? We're irresistible.' Jerome brags.

'Adam, why don't you go over there and talk to that girl?' Ian asks.

'That is not the best idea.' I began. 'She probably won't be interested when she learns about you guys.'

'That and we don't want another Dawn or Annie [A/N].' Ty reminds us all.

'I thought that we agreed not to talk about them.' Mitch says.

'How about this,' Jason begins, 'We wait till we are little ways into the school year. If we haven't been attacked by our old guards, then we try asking her out.'

'But what if she turns out just like Annie?' Quinton asks sadly.

'There is one big difference between this girl and Annie. This girl has made it into a school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses, while Annie was a malnourished prisoner who was able to escape with us.' Ian points out.

'That… is a really good point.' It is always fun to see one of us admit defeat.

'Fine I might consider her if we haven't been attacked by December.' I must admit, if I survive until then, I might enjoy taking her on a date. This is when I feel something wrap around my leg.

"Aw shit." That is the only thing that I can say before I am thrown across the ship.

**First A/N: Unintintional fish pun**

**Second A/N: Each personality was made when Adam needed it. He was drowning, so Quinton was born and his semblance was that he could always breathe.**

**Third A/N: Dawn was working with the people Adam escaped from(nothing against The person Dawn who Adam did get engaged to and broke up with), this happened after Annie died. Annie was someone Adam met while imprisoned. They escaped, and she was killed by someone sent to capture Adam(not sure who was sent. I might make him show up later.)**

**Some things. First, shout out to TheEnclave for becoming my first follower, thank you man(or woman, idk). Second I will be acsepting OCS for a Bounty Hunter that has been sent after Adam. My only rules are that it can't be related to anyone in the show or any of my OCs, and he can't be a squid(I already have a squid following Adam around.) Third, I have opened a poll on my page. The poll will be for a later story. It is for what you would like to see RWBY in a crossover with. If you have any questions about it, or want to give me an idea for the poll, PM me. The poll will be opened for quiet some time. Please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions, have a problem with my writing style, or if you just want to. Edit:3-27-2014, Special thanks to IX Raven for Betaing this story.**


	3. Meet the miner

**I am sorry that this has tken so long to upload. I remembered that I hadn't beat pokemon x yet, and I have been making as many RWBY themed pokemon as I can(Why can't I find a fucking buneary through wondertrade). I have also started another story, which I have sent to someone who was willing to beta it. Then there is the fact that I have been procrastenating with my english homework(fuck poetry![no offense if you like poetry])**

**Chapter 3**

Hai POV

"Hey, there is a-" _and there he goes._ "squid grabbing your leg." _Oh well, tried to warn him. And by the looks of it, we just landed at Beacon._

"Get the fuck off of me!" _See he lived, though it is strange to see someone get thrown off an airship_ [A/N] _by a large squid._

I stand up just as I see the squid get flung back into the ship. I would help the guy that it was after, but he looked like he could handle it by himself. W_hat exactly is the deal with that thing anyways? That squid was abnormally large, and is on land, and is attacking someone. Oh well, I doubt that thing can really hurt that guy._

"Ah! Why the hell do you have such sharp teeth?" _Okay, it's hurting him. That is my cue to help him._

I step off the airship and see something else that requires my attention. I see a girl on the ground with five people behind her, by the looks of it; they are going to help her up, and four guys in front of her. This might not concern me, if it wasn't for the fact that they were giving her that look. Said look is usually what some people give faunus, basically telling them to learn their place. I look back at the girl, and I notice her cat ears and tail. Well that explains the look.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been paying more attention." She says as one of her friends helps her up.

"Look at what we have here boys." The lead guy in front of her says. "A talking animal. Do you guys really believe that they still allow this kind of trash here? I mean, they should've stopped letting mutts in years ago." The girl and her friends look both shocked and enraged by this. _Okay now I will interfere with this._

"Excuse me gentlemen?" I say as I walk towards them.

"What the hell do you want?" The lead one questioned.

"I believe that you owe this miss an apology."

"And what the hell do I need to apologize for?" _Okay, I will give him one more chance._

"Look. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Just say that you're sorry, and nobody will have to get hurt." [A/N] _This is not going to go peacefully, is it?_

"You know," He begins as his group starts to move around me. "We don't like it when people threaten us. As a matter of fact, you aren't in any position to be making threats. If you haven't noticed, there is four of us, and one of you." _I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this._ I think as I take out my pickaxe.

"So, are you saying that you want to do this the hard way? This is your finale chance to apologize, because I don't think that you will be able to talk much if you don't." Let's see how smart he is.

"Okay, I've had enough of you." _Great, now they're taking their weapons out._ "Get him."

I sigh as the first one charges me. Before he can even swing his sword, I smash side of my pick into his jaw. _Ouch, that sounded painful._ I think as I hear a satisfying CRUNCH. I then turn and raise my pick, as the second guy swings an ax at me. He starts to press against my weapon, which I respond to by raising my foot. _I don't think that it is a good sign, when nuts make that kind of noise._ I turn away from the guy rolling around on the ground, and focus on the last two. One of them rushes me with two daggers. I duck under the first swing and hook his left arm with my pick. I then snap it like a twig. He screams at that and swings with his right arm. Said arm gets the same treatment, which makes him scream again. I decide to knock him out to shut him up, by hitting him in the head. I look at the finale guy, who is looking at his friends laying on the ground.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Pathetic, he is even on his knees.

"I will let you off easy this time. But if I see something like this again, you will not get off this easy." I activate my aura as I turn around. I then hear the gunshot, and feel my aura stop something. I respond by spinning around and shooting the guys hand. He screams, as my bullet passes through his flesh.

"Okay, now I want you to gather you friends up and not bother any of these people." I say as I start to walk away from the two groups.

"Hey!" I turn around and see one of the people who is with the girl. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"You are welcome, and I did have to. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go find and help someone with a squid."

"Damn it! Why are you still alive? Hey I need that. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Stop hitting me with my sword."

"I think that would be the guy you're looking for." The faunus girl says.

"I do believe that you are right." I leave and start walking towards the screams.

"God damn it. Are you guys really just going to stand there? Don't walk away, help me!"

I shake my head as I start to near the source of the screams. _If this is what the new students are like, this is going to be a very interesting year._

**First A/N: I have no idea what to call them**

**Second A/N: Hai likes to try and solve things peacefully before using violence**

**I still need some OCs that I can use for bounty hunters. I don't know if I made any restriction last chapter, but they still aply. Also I would like them to be within the age group of 17-25. Edit:3-27-2014, Special thanks to IX Raven for Betaing this story.**


	4. Damage controll

**Okay first off, thank you Starlighz for being follower numero dos. Second thing, people please leave a review so that you can tell me what I need to improve on. I mean, I know that there are people reading this story. Witch brings me to my thrid thing, WTF! I looked at this story Tuesday, and saw that it had over 100 views. Right now there has been 158 people who have looked at this story, instead of reading a story done by someone who is better then I. Also, the rules for what different text means is the same for every chapter, until I say something different. And I still need evil bounty hunter OCs, for later(PM me them).**

** Page 4**

Iah POV

"Now, Rachael, calm down."

"I am not going to fucking calm down! Seriously, you don't listen to me. How many times have I told you not to steal from people? Do you want to get kicked out before initiation?" God, I've really done it now.

"I will admit, you have told me a lot of times, and I- I – hold on. Hey dude, can you keep it down?" I ask the guy fighting, is that a squid?

"Are you guys really going to just stand there? Don't walk away, help me!" I feel a little bad leaving him there, but I need to deal with something else that is at least five times more dangerous, my girlfriend.

"Now as I was saying," I start as we're, Rachael, Liz (my sister), and myself, walking away from the guy getting his ass kicked. "And I'll admit that I don't listen to your advice sometimes. But I doubt that I would get myself kicked out of here."

"That is not the point!" Oh, I have really fucked up now. On the bright side, we're close to building now.

"Okay, how about you tell me what the- Look out!" I yell and point to her left. As she and Liz turn to see what I warned them about, I turn and run towards the wall. Just before I hit it, I activate my semblance to pass through it. _She is going to kill me later._ I look around, and realize that I'm in the school. I run through the halls, trying to find someone that can help me. After 15 minutes, I see, what I believe is, a professor in a red cloak.

"Hey, miss, I need help!" I yell to her as I get close to her.

"What's wrong, is someone hurt? Did Jaune get stuck in a locker again? I swear, Yang really needs to stop doing that."

"No, no one is hurt or stuck in a locker. I need your help because someone is pissed at me, and is going to hurt me."

"Who?" She asks confused. "And, you look familiar."

**CRASH! **"Iah Wukong! Where the fuck did you go? You can't hide from me forever." Huh, speak of the devil.

"Oh, you're Sun and Velvet's kid. And who is that calling your name."

"That would be my girlfriend. Quickly, do you know where I can get some flowers, chocolate, and body armor?" I really hope that she can help.

"Well, Weiss should be in the garden, so she can help you with the flowers. Look for a blonde girl with gauntlets. She, Yang, should be in the gym, and she should give you some chocolate. Jaune should have body armor. I think that he is in his office. Good luck." And, with that, she disappears in a cloud of rose petals. _She was helpful. _

"THERE YOU FUCKING ARE." And that is my cue to run through a wall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey are you Weiss?" I ask the woman with white hair in the garden.

"Yes, why? Is Ruby and Yang scaring off the students again?" She says shaking her head, like what she asked was common.

"No I asked a woman in a red cloak where I could get flowers, and she told me to find someone named Weiss." I really need her to help me. "Look, I don't have much time until she finds me."

"She? Who Ruby?"

"No, I need some flowers so I can try and calm down my girlfriend!" I can feel myself sweating. Why do I always have to piss her off?

"She can't be that mad."

"WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN TAIL!" Huh, haven't heard that threat before.

"Okay, what kind of flowers does she like most?" Weiss asks hurriedly.

"Blue roses and I'll need a few."

"Here, you can have five." She says as she cuts some flowers.

"Thank you" I say as I run through another wall, into the school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Damn it, I broke another bag." The tall blonde in the gym complains.

"If you didn't hit them so hard, they wouldn't break." The faunus reading a book near her comments.

"Blakey, if I didn't hit them hard, I won't get stronger."

"Yang, those bags are made to with stand an Ursa strike."

"Excuse me?" Both women look at me, as I make myself noticed.

"What do you need." The blonde asks.

"Are you Yang, if so, I need your help."

"Yeah, I'm Yang. What do you need help with?"

"I need a box of chocolate, now!"

"Why do you need chocolate?" This is usually about when Rachael shouts a threat.

"IAH, YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU! IF I DO, I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT WILL COME OUT YOUR MOUTH!" There she is.

"Yang, give the boy a box of chocolate, I'll buy you another." The faunus requests boredly.

"Fine, follow me." Yang motions for me to follow her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"And, sir, that is why I need some body armor." I finish my explanation to the headmaster, Jaune Arc **[A/N].**

"First, you and your girlfriend both have a month's detention, for destruction of property and theft. Second, you could have easily ended your explanation early by saying that you needed it, so your girlfriend doesn't kill you. The armor is in that rocket locker over there." Wow, that was easy.

"Thank you so much. Also, why do you have a rocket locker in your office?"

"In case Weiss or Phyrra wants me to do something that I don't want to do." _How the hell is a headmaster again?_

"Okay? Can I use it so that Rachael doesn't find me for a little bit?"

"Sure, I would recommend 625341. That will take you to the front of the school." After he says that, I then proceed to stuff myself into a small locker, and press the numbers that he said.

**First[A/N]: Every member of team RWBY and JNPR work at Beacon. My headcannon is that the teachers chose who will replace them. Ozpin choose Jaune, Glynda choose Weiss, OObleck choose Blake, Port choose Nora, and the others I made up classes for them to teach.**


	5. SOPA

Attention Everyone, SOPA is back. If we can't get 60,656 more signitures on , we will be in troble(nshtst). If SOPA passses, guesse what could happen to this site. What about deiviantart? Even something like RoosterTeeth won't be safe. So please sign the petition. We only have till March 19. I hope that, if it does passes, I'm just overreacting and that everything will be fine. But I don't want to take that chance. Well, I have now done everything I could to try and help stop this. 


	6. Quiet one

**Okay, so I couple of things here. First, I made a poll on my profile and would apreciate(nshtst) it if you would vote on it. The poll is for what kind of RWBY AU/crossover you would see. So far, I have made a L4D one and will be making a pokemon one soon. The only one on the poll that I know that I will make, is the minecraft one(it will be apart of the Natural Disaster series). Second, this series now has a name. The Natural Disaster series will have a sequal after I'm done with BtS. I might also make a prequel to BtS that is apart of TNDs, that explains why somethings in my story are the way they are, like why some of Team RWBY has certain features that might seem strange, or why some people from the show aren't in this story(not going to give away an information on information that would spoil some things in the story). It would also show how some of the childeren grew up. Third, do not worry about character development. As this story is for that and relationship building, nothing(nshtst) else(besides plot). So I don't think that it will be a problem with most of my OCs. The one in this chapter will be harder, as I don't want to spoil anything, and she doesn't talk to most people. Finally(I think), this chapter turned out a lot better then I though it would. I defintly(nshtst) like this chapter a lot more than I liked Iah's chapter(if you want to know why, look at the 1 review I have and you will know why[except for the character developement part]). 1 more thing, thank you IX Raven for following both of my stories(I really like your story Team ARCH). **

**Chapter 5**

Alyssa POV

_Look at them all. So excited. So joyous. So unaware that most of them will die before their second year here. Well, I might as well make use of this time. Is there anything around here that I could use?_ I look around the assembly hall for anything small that others would just ignore and call trash. After a few minutes, I find an eraser and get an evil idea. Holding the item, I activate my semblance and charge it. After charging it for about 30 seconds, I chuck the, now, glowing eraser. _This should provide some entertainment. I wonder wear it landed. It should be going off any second now._

POP.

I look over towards the sound and to the entertainment to many, see a male wearing a green shirt and panicked expression being cradled by a second male, in a solid black polo who is shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"Look, Yasu, if you wanted me to carry you, you could've asked me first. I still would have said no, but still." The one holding Yasu says, while I'm smirking slightly at the scene I created.

"Really Sparky? That is the first thing you say? Not 'What was that noise', 'Why are you in my arms'? Nothing along those lines." Yasu said to 'Sparky'. 'Sparky' just looks at Yasu, and drops him onto the polished marble[A/N] floor.

"Why did you have to drop me?" Yasu asks in pain.

"That was for sparky comment. Now get up and help me look for the others before I zap you." _This is just too entertaining._ Yasu just looks at 'Sparky' and slams his fist into the floor. I see a ripple travel through it and stop at 'Sparky', who immediately falls over. Before I can see what they do next, the sound of someone clearing their throat goes throughout the room. I turn my head and see a man wearing a sweatshirt, armor, and jeans standing at a mic. A woman in a mostly white outfit and a blue cloak is standing next to him, looking down at a scroll.

"Hello, I am your headmaster Jaune Arc." The man at the microphone begins"And I am not going to lie, about half of you are lost causes at the moment. Most of you think that knowledge will automatically put you a head of others, but as my headmaster told me, it will only take you so far. It will not help you if you can't use a weapon. Your goal here is to better and prepare yourselves to slay the creatures of Grimm. Know that if you encounter these monsters unprepared, death will be a possibility. Now, I would like to avoid any unnecessary deaths as it causes quite a bit of paperwork for me. If anyone here thinks that they won't be able to handle this leave now and board the airships." He pauses for a moment to see if anyone will leave."Good no one is taking the offer, the paper work for students leaving is way too much work. Thank you, now Professor Rose will take over." Professor Rose takes his place, as he walks off of the stage.

"You all will stay in the ballroom for the night. Make sure that you store your weapons in the locker-room before that, and remember that initiation starts at 800 hours.

_Guess that mean that I'm going to the ballroom._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'Who give a fuck' minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_No one should bother me over here_. I think to myself as I look around the ballroom.

"Over should be fine." Or not. I cringe at the sudden loud noise. I look at the culprit of said noise, and see 'Sparky', Yasu and four girls walking over towards where I'm at. They stop and set their things down a few feet away. I take this moment to actually look at them. 'Sparky' had short orange hair, black glasses, and was currently wearing a pair of black sleeping pants. Yasu had short black hair with a turquoise streak[A/N] and was wearing green sleep pants. I then look at the four girls with them. One had short white hair with red tips wearing a pink gown [A/N]; one had blonde hair put into a ponytail wearing an orange gown and a bronze headpiece in her hair; one was a faunus with long black hair, black cat ears, and a black tail with an orange tip wearing a black gown: and the last one had teal, shoulder length hair, wearing an aqua gown. I make sure to give them all a glare for disturbing me, which is only caught by the 'Sparky'. He turns to face me, and I notice three long scars running diagonally across his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we disturbed you miss." 'Sparky' says to me, and then he turns to his group and says, "Hey guys try and keep it down. People will be trying to sleep soon."

"You got it Sparky." Yasu replies while flopping onto his bedroll. 'Sparky' just walks over to him and touches his arm. As soon as he makes contact with Yasu, he immediately jumps up, making some noise in pain. He starts rubbing his arm and glaring at 'Sparky'.

"What was 'THAT' for?" He asks angrily.

"'That' was for calling me 'Sparky'. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to sleep." He answers calmly as he lays down on his bedroll. The rest of them follow his lead, with the girl with white hair laying down on the on next to 'Sparky', the one with teal hair lying down on the one between him and Yasu, the faunus laying down on the one next to the girl with white hair, and the blonde lying down on the one next to her.

_Good, they shouldn't bother me anymore._ Well, at least this 'Sparky' was polite and considerate. I would hate for them to- I shake my head at that thought. _No Alyssa. You are not aloud to think like that._ You are not going to go soft on me. Too much is on the line. Just focus on the mission. I look around, and see that almost everyone is asleep, except for me and one other person. I can't see the person clearly, as the lights are out, but I do see them get up and walk over to door. They open the door and walk out, making sure to close the door softly. _Hmm, I wonder where that person's going. Nothing in the briefing prevents me from investigating this. Grinning, I get up and follow this mystery person._

**A/N 1: I don't know what the florrs are made of, so I took a guess **

**A/N 2: I think that some people where Ren is from have a streak in there hair, with the color of the streak matching their eye color **

**A/N 3: All of the girls recived fancy gowns from one girls mother. **

**Also, chalenge time. I want everyone reading this to point out any reference they see(one of the chapter titles has already been a reference), and I want people to try and guess who is the child of what RWBY characters. Edit:3-27-2014, Special thanks to IX raven for Betaing this story**


End file.
